Prophecy Of The Shattered Night
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: Sequel To POTBF. When fire destroys ShadowClan's home, Tawnystar has to swallow her pride and ask her brother for help. Meanwhile, Flametail searches for Littlecloud and Brokensight's guilt is wearing off- leaving anger beneath... T for blood and death.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances:

ShadowClan:

Leader: Tawnystar, calico and white she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Tigerheart, dark tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Flametail, ginger-flame colored tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Flickertail: Golden brown-red tabby tom.

Brokensight: Dark grey tabby tom with messy pelt and amber eyes, blind.

Oakfur: Brown tom.

Battleclaw: Black and white tom. Has one amber eye and one blue eye.

Birdfoot: Ginger she-cat.

Applefur: Ginger and white she-cat.

Russetpelt: Dark ginger she-cat.

Larkflight: Calico she-cat.

Steamfoot: Dark grey tom.

Applewing: Brown and white she-cat.

Smokefoot: Grey tom.

Whitewater: White she-cat, blind in one eye.

Owlfeather: Brown tom.

Sunwhisker: Creamy yellow tom.

Marshfur: Grey tom.

Shrewclaw: Grey and black she-cat.

Kinkfur: Tabby she-cat.

Blizzardfur: Mottled grey tom with long fur and flecks of black and white in his pelt.

Scorchclaw: Dark grey tom.

Snowbird: Pure white she-cat.

Queens:

Ivytail: Calico she-cat.

Nightshade: Black she-cat with white sliver on forehead, mother of Blizzardfur's kits, Littlekit (light brown tabby tom), Whitekit (white and light brown tom), and Shykit (pale brown she-cat).

Olivegaze: Calico she-cat, mother of Sunwhisker's kits, Redkit, Ashkit and Toadkit.

Blackflower: Heavily pregnant black and white she-cat, face is covered with scars. Expecting Flickertail's kits.

Elders:

Cedarheart: Dark grey tom.

Tallpoppy: Light tabby she-cat.

ThunderClan:

Leader: Brambleclaw, dark brown tom.

Deputy: Whitewing, white she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather, blind light grey tabby tom.

Apprentice, Toadstep (black and white tom)

Warriors:

Blazeleaf: Dark ginger tom with faint tabby tom.

Paintedrose: Calico and white she-cat.

Squirreflight: Dark ginger she-cat.

Dustpelt: Dark brown tabby tom.

Sandstorm: Pale ginger she-cat.

Cloudtail: Long haired tabby tom.

Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail: Calico she-cat.

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom.

Brightheart: White and ginger she-cat.

Spiderleg: Black and brown tom.

Icecloud: White she-cat.

Birchfall: Tabby tom.

Bumblestripe: Grey tom.

Graystripe: Solid dark grey tom.

Berrynose: Cream tom.

Roseleaf: Dark cream she-cat.

Hazeltail: Small grey and white she-cat.

Mousewhisker: Grey and white tom.

Cinderheart: Grey tabby she-cat.

Briarleaf: Brown she-cat.

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom.

Blossomfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Queens:

Millie: Grey tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kit: Glowkit, light brown tabby she-cat.

Poppyfrost: Calico she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits, Brindlekit and Salmonkit.

Daisy: Cream she-cat.

Elders:

Longtail: Cream tabby tom.

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar, brown tabby tom.

Deputy: Ashfoot, grey she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing, mottled grey tom.

Apprentice, Violetpaw (black she-cat, daughter of Heathertail and Breezepelt)

RiverClan:

Leader: Leopardstar, golden spotted she-cat.

Deputy: Mistyfoot, grey she-cat.

Medicine: Mothwing, golden dappled she-cat.

Apprentice, Willowshine (grey she-cat).

Cats Outside Clans:

Rune: Ginger she-cat with white mark on forehead and white spots on legs.

Omen: Calico tom with yellow-green eyes.

Sol: Calico tom with warm yellow eyes.


	2. Past

Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, this would be a book. But I do own Nightshade, Flickertail, Blizzardfur, Blackflower, Whitekit and Brokensight. And my other OCs.

"Come on, Tawnystar." whispered Tigerheart. "Just swallow your pride and lets get this over with."

His mother took a deep breath. "Fine, Bramblestar. We'll stay in your camp." She bit down on her tongue and her brother dipped his head and led the ShadowClan cats to ThunderClan camp.

Tigerheart caught one glance over his shoulder over his burning home. Flametail was watching too, every hair on his ginger pelt trembling. His half-nephew Littlekit was curled up near his paws, body shuddering with fear.

"I want our camp back! I WANT OUR CAMP BACK!" Whitekit shrieked, tumbling close to his mother.

Nightshade flicked her tail. "Come on, Littlekit." she called. "Let's follow Bramblestar to the nice, warm nursery."

Littlekit peeked open an eye. He glanced up at Flametail, as if seeking his approval, eyes shining with inner wisdom.

_Littlekit. Littlecloud. Littlecloud, you've finally come back!_ Flametail leaped for joy in his mind. This kit… could be Littlecloud. Like Littlecloud had promised.

_Teach me!_ Flametail begged silently. _Show me the ways to be the best I can be._

Littlekit got up on unstable paws and padded after Whitekit. Nightshade smiled, dipped her head to Flametail, and went through the bramble barrier.

Flametail gathered his wits and went through the barrier. He remembered when he had come here first, when he was only an apprentice. That was when Sol had came, when everything changed…

For some reason, he thought of Dawnshadow. His sister was evil- she had killed her clanmates, Firestar- and still wouldn't stop. She was- he hated to think this- she was like Tigerstar.

Now that he thought of it, he didn't completely hate his sister. His eyes watered at the thought of her prancing around the nursery, declaring herself better then Tigerkit at fighting. Then Tigerkit would leap up and attack her, and the two would laugh and swipe fake battle moves at each other.

And who could forget when Dawnkit bit down on Blackstar's tail and wouldn't let go? Littlecloud had to pry her off. Flametail nearly chuckled. That was a memorable day. Dawnkit had been in so much trouble…

Or what about when the three of them tried to hunt Steamkit? The son of Snowbird had been sniffing a flower when Tigerkit had pounced on him, provoking a bee to sting the grey kit. To this day, Steamfoot still flinched at the sound of "bee."

Flametail shook his head and trotted over to the medicine den. He surveyed the herbs with calculating eyes, smiling at the sight of such a diverse collection.

"Impressed?"

Flametail's head jerked up in surprise. He let the fur on his neck lie flat when he saw Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" he meowed, happy to see his kin.

_No, he's not my kin. I'm sure glad I'm not a half-clan cat._

"Flametail." Jayfeather said, his voice nonchalant and formal.

Then Toadstep dashed in the den. "Flametail, Brightheart's coughing again. And so is Blossomfur."

"I'll be right there," Jayfeather meowed. "Flametail- don't mess anything up."

_I'm not an apprentice any more. _Flametail reminded himself.

_But why do I still rely on my mentor?_

***

Nightshade watched Whitekit push down Salmonkit and slash Brindlekit across the face with a back paw.

"Yay!" Littlekit cheered from his mother's side. "Go Whitekit!"

"Don't you want to join him?" Nightshade asked.

"No. Fighting is scary."

"But it's normal and fun. All cats fight." Nightshade reasoned.

"It's not fun when you and Daddy fight." Littlekit muttered, his shoulders sagging.

Nightshade opened her mouth, then closed it. Poppyfrost giggled lightly, a sound like bells.

At that point Blackflower stepped in and settled herself in a nest next to Nightshade. Daisy flinched at the sight of her face, letting out a small gasp.

Blackflower's face snapped up, her amber eyes glinted with both silent hurt and silent hate.

"What happened to her?" Daisy whispered.

Nightshade opened her jaws, but Blackflower cut her off.

"For your information, I was attacked by a wolf. My brother and friend were killed." Blackflower's mew was as cold as ice.

"Oh, dearie, I'm so sorry." Ferncloud whispered, patting Blackflower's paw.

Blackflower snatched her paw away and hissed.

"Spare me your fake concern." she spat. "You're just like the rest."

Ferncloud lowered her head, looking hurt. An awkward silence filled the nursery.

"I brought the moss." Battleclaw meowed, strutting into the den and laying down the downy green plant.

Brokensight slunk in behind him, his amber-yellow eyes dull and slit. He dropped his share of moss and was out of there faster then he came.

Ferncloud glanced at Nightshade.

"That was my brother Brokensight and my clanmate Battleclaw." Nightshade explained, flicking her tail.

"Brokensight? Isn't that name a bit cruel?" Daisy meowed.

"Hey, I didn't name him." Nightshade retorted, stretching.

Daisy glanced at Blackflower, who was glaring at her from under a tattered paw. Daisy shuddered a bit and turned away.

***

"Littlepaw, your apprentice will be Brokensight." Tawnystar meowed.

Bramblestar nodded his head and stepped a little back as Tawnystar rose herself to full height, eyes glowing with strength and… annoyance?

Littlepaw bounded over to the blind cat. As they touched noses, he noticed Brokensight's eyes were cold and twitching nervously in their sockets, as if something was about to spring. His face was completely hollow of emotion, as if he had forgotten the feeling of pride, the feeling of joy… the feeling of carelessness. His claws, long, black and sharp, drumming impatiently and nervously and compulsively on the sandy ground beneath. His dark grey fur was crisscrossed with black stripes. His pelt was ruffled and sticking up, as if he no longer cared to take care of it. He cocked his head, as if expecting Littlepaw to say something.

Littlepaw shrank back a little as he watched his mentor get to his paws. He nodded towards the forest and padded off without a word, not even looking back to see if his apprentice was following.

Littlepaw scrambled to his paws, confused. He glanced at Whitepaw and Shypaw, with their mentors Ivytail and Flickertail, who were actually being talked to, guided, not treated like some dumb old leaf lying on the ground being stomped on and not noticed.

"Well? Are you coming?' Brokensight snapped, his voice raspy and harsh.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm coming." Littlepaw meowed quickly, running as fast as his legs would let him. He tripped over his owns paws and slid in front of Brokensight.

"Fool." Brokensight picked up the kit- no, the apprentice- by his bony scruff and set his up straight. "First rule, don't trip over your own paws."

"Noted." Littlepaw meowed.

"Are you mocking me?" Brokensight growled, his voice rising.

"NONONONOIDIDN'TMEANTOOI'MSOSORRYPLEASEDON'TKILLME!" Littlepaw blabbered.

Brokensight's whiskers twitched in annoyance. "Think fast."

"What do-"

Brokensight leaped on his apprentice, claws drawn.

Littlepaw dodged to one side and batted his paws in the air, attempting to swat his mentor away, but before he knew it, there was a long bout of pain and then the feeling of warm liquid leaking from his stomach onto his pelt… the smell of blood filled his nostrils…

"_You let me die!" The brown tom whispered, his tabby pet caked with his own blood. "You let the vixen's jaws caress me, and lead me to my death!"_

"Uhh…"

"Brokensight? What in StarClan happened?" Tawnystar's voice filled his ears.

"Flametail!"

"Where is Flametail?"

"Oh, my poor baby."

"You monster!"

"_You should have died in my place." The brown tom whispered._

"_Toadfoot- I-" How do I know his name? "I don't know-"_

"I'm here! What's going on?" Flametail's anxious mew now.

"He-he-he-" Nightshade's voice.

"It was a simple practice bout. I didn't-" The voice of Brokensight, hollow of emotion.

"You aren't a warrior! You're a terrible kit killer-" Nightshade sobbed.

"Littlepaw? What's happening?" Whitepaw now.

Pawsteps.

"Please, give me some space." Flametail's mew, calmer now.

"OH MY STARCLAN! HE'S BLEEDING ALL OVER!" Shypaw gasped.

"Now, no need to get everyone upset-"

"What's going on?" The voice of Graystripe, the scent of Bramblestar.

"Nothing, this is ShadowClan business."

"I can help!" Toadstep.

Littlepaw dared crack open an eye. Flametail was leaning over him now, his ginger pelt smelling of herbs.

"Now, little guy, you'll be fine. It was all just an misunderstanding."

"Is he okay?" The sound of frantic padding filled the room and soon Nightshade was in view.

"I've applied cobwebs to the wound, and he seems to be doing fine. It's not that deep."

"Oh, my poor little kit." Nightshade whispered. Then Blizzardfur's voice sounded and Littlepaw craned his head to see a glimpse of his father.

"Flametail!" He bounded over to the ginger medicine cat. "Something's happened. Something bad."

"What?"

"It's Firefeather, a ThunderClan warrior. She fell from a tree."

Then Jayfeather's voice sounded from the back of the den. Littlepaw hadn't even known he was there.

"Toadstep! Move! Firefeather's fell from a tree!" There was an anxious scent flooding from the blind cat.

_Why isn't Brokensight a medicine cat?_

"Littlepaw, do you want to come help us with Firefeather?" Flametail offered.

"Me? But I'm… wounded." Littlepaw put on his best pain face.

"You're fine. Now, follow me."

***

"Well, Littlepaw?" Flametail was gazing at the apprentice as if he knew everything.

_What does he want from me?  
_"I don't know!"

"Come on, Littlepaw! Lives are counting on you!"

_What- I'm just an apprentice!_

"I-I- Well, her leg looks- broken, I guess."

"Perfect!" Flametail prodded Littlepaw. "But what do we use to cure it?"

"Cut the fox dung, Flametail." Jayfeather snapped. "He's just been apprenticed and you're acting like he's a full fledged medicine cat."

Flametail didn't answer.

Jayfeather sighed. "Toadstep, you take one side of her. I'll take the other. Blizzardfur, take that side. Flametail, the remaining side."

Flametail nodded before giving Littlepaw a glance that said "Hey, you've failed me."

_What does he want from me? What does he think I am?_

***

"Nightshade, Brokensight has something he wants to say to you." Tawnystar pushed her son forward.

"Look, Night, err… I'm really sorry about what happened and it won't happen again." Brokensight said quickly, as if he wanted to get this over with.

Nightshade studied her paws. "Fine. Apology accepted."

***

Tigerheart heard the sound of padding and looked up. Battleclaw was racing towards him, his black and white pelt smoothing down.

"Tigerheart!" he said in a loud whisper. "I need to talk to you about something. Cause you're the deputy, and I think you'd be able to help me."

_I'm so much more then just a deputy to you. _

"Well, spit it out." Tigerheart snapped instead. "I don't have all day."

"Well, I met the most amazing she-cat… but she's from ThunderClan. She has pretty white and grey tabby fur, and bright green eyes, and… her name is Frostedleaf…" Battleclaw's eyes took on a dreamy look.

_Frostedleaf… where have I heard that… Oh, great StarClan! Frostedleaf is Battleclaws… sister! Uh-oh…_

Tigerheart sighed. "Battleclaw, go get Russetpelt. There's something you should have known long ago."

XXX

Sorry for the long update wait! So I tried to make this chapter extra long, cause.

.com/watch?v=RWnf16lpbxc

^ please watch this video, I made it.

-Lukos


	3. Scars

"Four beautiful she-kits." Flametail announced, licking his chest fur proudly.

Blackflower sniffed the kits. Two of them were tortoiseshell like their grandmother, Ivytail, one was black and white, like their grandfather, Blackstar, and the remaining one was a light gold tabby like their father, Flickertail.

Flickertail nuzzled his mate. For the first time, Flametail saw real respect in his eyes- something that came rarely.

"You can name all four of them." Flickertail promised.

"Hmm… Hawkkit, Willowkit, and Blackkit."

"But- dearie, Blackkit was your name." Flickertail meowed.

"I'm naming her after the old Blackflower. The naïve one before the wolf attack. The weak one." Blackflower hissed.

Flickertail's eyes flickered with nervousness. "Okay," he meowed, faltering.

"And the third will be Scarkit."

"But, dearie, she doesn't have any scars." Flickertail reasoned.

Blackflower drew her claws. "That can be changed." she whispered. "That can be changed in a single swipe."

***

"I used to be like you. Cute, naïve, and a scrawny little submissive weakling." Brokensight spat. "But then I saw all the cruelties the world had to offer- lies, abuse, anger, torture, murder… and I realized that being innocent wasn't going to get me anywhere."

Littlepaw nodded, too scared to speak. He still winced as he moved, the long, narrow cut that Brokensight had inflicted on him had not yet healed.

_Flametail couldn't wait for me to get out of the medicine cat den. What does he want me to do? What does he expect from me?_

"Whitepaw and his mentor are going hunting. Maybe you could teach me…?" Littlepaw suggested.

"NO!" His uncle slammed his paw down. The young cat's face was twisted in rage. "I'm the mentor! Now shut your muzzle and listen!"

Littlepaw shrank back, every hair on his pelt rising in fear. He glanced around the camp. Where was Tawnystar? Why wasn't anyone saving him from this mad cat?

"Your first lesson beings now. Trust no one! Even the dead. Other cats are good tricksters. They made me believe I could be great by following the warrior code. You must walk this world alone."

Littlepaw nodded, mute with shock.

"Take no mates! Love messes with your head and controls you. It's almost as bad as a dead cat who pretends he's your father just to get what he wants…" Brokensight's voice fell into a mutter.

Littlepaw raised a paw, ready to sneak away. After all, his mentor was blind, so how hard could it be?

At the tiniest sound of movement, Brokensight's head snapped up, his amber eyes focused directly at Littlepaw.  
"No leaving… in… the… middle… of… a… lesson…" He hissed, gaze clouding with a mix of rage and… happiness?

"Yes, sir."

"I can't hear you!"

"YES SIR!"  
"Better. Now, you're going to have to learn to murder a cat if you're going to get anywhere…"

XXX

Sorry, I know that chapter was super short.

Okay people, if you want to know more about Brokensight's past, read "Prophecy of The Broken Flame".

Here's a family tree for those who may have gotten confused:

Tawnystar+Rowanclaw= Flametail, Tigerheart, Dawnshadow

Tawnystar+Oakfur= Nightshade, Brokensight, Willowpaw, Flickertail

Tigerheart+Dovefeather (Daughter of Whitewing)= Battleclaw, Russetpelt, Frostedleaf, Firefeather, Duskflower

Blackstar+Ivytail= Blackflower, Blizzardfur, Hawkpaw

Blackflower+Flickertail= Scarkit, Blackkit, Willowkit, Hawkkit

Nightshade+Blizzardfur= Whitepaw, Littlepaw, Shypaw.

And some trivia:

Nightshade's warrior name was almost Nightclaw.

Brokensight was originally not Tawnystar's kit, it just popped out of the blue.

Tigerheart was going to die, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Blackstar was not going to die, but he was starting to annoy me.

Uh… that's about it.

~Lukos


End file.
